bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:XXIsonXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sinclair Solutions Player's Apartament.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 20:54, July 26, 2010 Various Things #I noticed you uploaded some images. Of the three, I've only seen the last one (Frame Time 2:59;21 of the recent Tears video, I believe). Where did you find the other two? A video I haven't checked yet? Actually, it might have been in that other one, but I haven't gotten to look yet. #Irrational promoted the Columbia remake in Minecraft on their site. Not sure about a bigger one, but cool you're doing it. I, myself, don't know much about Minecraft besides 1-3 videos and some screenshots, alongside some random information. #I could clean up your userpage, if you give me permission. I'm relatively good with code, and I could reduce the amount used on your page by a little. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 16:40, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, why did I only notice now that the big blimp has a health bar over it? I'm sure they'll change it before the release - it looks extremely distracting and imprecise - but that's still so weird... ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 19:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ''Reply 1.Oh pictures with hiding Elizabeth and Songbird ? I was sitting on YouTube searching for some vids with Infinite. Than I suddenly found trailer, but there were these 2 unseen parts, so I took screenshots, as noone had them. 2. :D 3. Yah feel free to change some things. <<>> 17:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : Yes it's not very pretty... I know that blimp attacks u if you choose to fire rocket at it....long plot from my last blog. I also want them to fix that D: <<>> 20:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Minecraft Columbia Hello, I'm also a fan of Minecraft (same pseudo by the way) and I visited a couple of months ago the map created on a Classic server that was shown on Irrational Games' website some times ago. I must say I am more impressed about your work than the first one. =D My question is, did you build it on Classic too or on the Beta version? --Pauolo 16:18, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Reply This Columbia is built on Classic server WoM : Realms. Unfortunately Im building it only in Classic, because Beta is too difficult to make it look like it looks now. Getting resources etc...too much work. But... Im trying to find a way to move that map into World in Beta. I would like to see it in Beta storm :D Right now place to build is ending, but tomorrow I could change size of realm to make it even bigger :D I would like to show that to Irrational Games ^^ <<>> 16:39, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, only saw it on the image you showed. But you know, on Beta there are accessories to get every items and blocks from the game (like Too Many Items) and map editors (like McEdit) to build easier and modify quickly the map. And then, you have more types of block on Beta than on Classic. :--Pauolo 19:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::You should have looked at it from inside D: It's really better than that smaller one. I saw way to make structures from Kinect in Beta, even moving, but i don't know if theres way to move something from Classic There. Irrational Games! Come here :D I have something to show You!!! :D ::User:XXIsonXx 20:22, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Warn them to not jump off the ledges! =D :::Pauolo 09:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Songbird and Shop Okay. I guess the scenery looked a bit too similar. I should have reread the summarized gameplay demo. Speaking of which, I can't wait to see it this late Thursday night.Evans0305 17:50, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re: It's ok. If you would look carefully, you would notice, that I have blog explaining events from these photos :D User:XXIsonXx 22:32, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Businesses Hey ! Where did you find Fancyful Fashion ? :-D Cordially. 22:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Buisnesses It was on one of screenshots made by MegaScience. I just had to zoom picture very much to read advertisement on wall :D Re: Columbia I noticed both while watching the video. The first image, I was hoping to extract that from the final game and use it against vandalism on our site. The second one might be on a level page for this demo, if more exacting information is given. But the first image can be used on The Founders, of course. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }' 23:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Ison. The last time we talked on Evans' blog, I forgot to mention that I too love ''Spirited Away (better known as Le voyage de Chihiro in France) and every movies the Studio Ghibli made so far. In fact, in my country we're lucky to have almost every movies from them edited in DVD (actually, since Princesse Mononoké was released in France). And so, since you know some French and if you're interested by these movies, I suggest you this website which is pretty complete about Ghibli's works: Buta Connection. I'm sure you will find it pretty resourceful on the subject. Also, there is another thing I'd like to discuss. Apart from my edits on the wikia, I also write sometimes articles on a French blog dedicated to the BioShock series, and I'd like to know if it would be okay for me to write an article about your city of Columbia in Minecraft Classic. Of course, this is only to bring an interesting article to that blog, since we won't have a lot of news coming from official sources for the next months. Hope you will agree, though. =) --Pauolo 18:25, July 16, 2011 (UTC)